


Pra você guardei o amor

by slowlyburning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, em algum momento o harry e o niall são mencionados, fofura sem fim que vai te enjoar, mas é só implícito por uma ligação, quase side larry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlyburning/pseuds/slowlyburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam nunca precisou se desgastar mentalmente quando o assunto era Zayn. Tudo que os envolvia havia acontecido de forma natural, quase como se tivesse alguém os conduzindo a cada passo e movimento.</p><p>Logo, o frio na barriga que o acompanhava há dias estava o incomodando bastante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pra você guardei o amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilith_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith_v/gifts).



> Eu tive essa ideia um tempo atrás, comecei e - só pra variar - não terminei. Ela nunca morreu completamente, como perceberam, mas resolvi continuar. Motivo? Aniversário da Marina e eu ainda não atualizei a Falling into Sun - presente de amigo secreto que será finalizado... Eventualmente, hehe. Então achei que, talvez, ela pudesse me perdoar se eu escrevesse uma história boba, açucarada e causadora de cáries como um presente de aniversário e um pedido de desculpas.
> 
> Bom, eu nunca conseguiria escrever se não fosse pela Nico e pela Sara. Então muito obrigada, vocês são demais e me ajudam muito. E provavelmente vão ser as únicas leitoras, mas quem se importa? HAUHAUAHUAHAHA  
> Nico, muito obrigado por betar. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Te amo e amo nosso clã.

Liam nunca precisou se desgastar mentalmente quando o assunto era Zayn. Tudo que os envolvia havia acontecido de forma natural, quase como se tivesse alguém os conduzindo a cada passo e movimento. Desde a amizade instantânea nos primeiros minutos - que deveriam ser os mais estranhos - quando foram apresentados por Niall, até a primeira vez que Liam decidiu colocar suas vaidades - e seus receios - de lado para desfrutar de todas as sensações que o mais velho pudesse provocar.

Logo, o frio na barriga que o acompanhava há dias estava o incomodando bastante.

Não é como se não soubesse de onde vinha, porque ele tinha certeza absoluta da origem daquela sensação tão estranha e completamente incomum. Liam fizera de tudo para tentar se livrar dela, desde sair para correr logo após o sol raiar até meditação, mas nada parecia surtir o efeito necessário. Talvez, se ele pudesse ao menos dormir e acordar dois dias depois com tudo resolvido, aquilo passaria.

Zayn e Liam estavam juntos há alguns anos - ou  _cinco lindos e irritantes anos,_ como Louis dissera no último sábado ao se encontrarem numa pizzaria para matar as saudades e saber um pouco mais da vida dos outros - e moravam juntos, há dois anos, num pequeno flat a vinte minutos do centro de Manchester. Apesar de dividir o mesmo teto e compartilhar toda a sua vida com Zayn, Liam nunca se contentara com a situação, tendo sempre em mente seu maior objetivo desde o dia que percebera que sua vida nunca seria completa sem o namorado.

A decisão sempre estivera lá, só faltava dar voz a ela.

\- Louis, eu preciso da sua ajuda, cara - falava baixo ao telefone, como se a qualquer momento Zayn fosse aparecer por ali, mesmo sabendo que era quinta-feira, dia em que o namorado trabalhava até às 20h.

\- _Li, eu já te disse que eu não posso pedir a mão do Zayn por você. Além do mais, o Harry provavelmente faria greve de sexo e_ \- Louis foi interrompido por um resmungo.

\- Dá pra gente falar sério aqui? - Liam suspirou, sentando-se na poltrona mais próxima e esfregando os olhos em irritação.

\- _Desculpa._

\- Eu tô nervoso, parece que tem um dragão voando no meu estômago.

Encostou a cabeça na parede atrás da poltrona, apertando os olhos por um segundo. Louis se manteve quieto, pois apesar de ter como sua missão especial irritar Liam, sabia que não era o momento. Liam o amava mais do que nunca por isso. Após alguns suspiros e inícios de frases que não eram terminadas, o mais novo voltou a falar.

\- Eu sei que é besteira e eu me sinto um idiota por isso, mas... - encarou a TV à sua frente que passava uma reprise de Bob Esponja. - Tenho medo da resposta, sabe? E se quando eu perguntar, ele perceber que nunca me amou e disser não? Eu não vou saber lidar com a rejeição, Lou, eu...

\- _Payno, cala a boquinha um minuto? Obrigado. Você é doente ou o quê?_ \- Louis riu baixo, Liam tinha certeza de que o amigo estava andando pela casa, provavelmente pisando mais forte que o normal. - _Não existe uma dimensão sequer nesse Universo todo em que o Zayn não te ame e não queira dar pra você pro resto da vida. Ou te comer, sei lá._

\- Louis - disse baixo, como se o avisasse de que aquilo era desnecessário.

\- _Puto, me deixa terminar de falar!_ \- aumentou o tom de voz. - _Você presta atenção nos detalhes sem importância e não foca na mensagem. Ele te ama, Payno. Vocês são nojentos e insuportáveis, já falei mil vezes. Pra minha felicidade e eterno desgosto, vocês nasceram um pro outro e toda essa baboseira._

Liam se sentiu mais calmo, porém sabia que aquilo duraria, no máximo, uns cinco minutos. Logo sua mente trataria de colocar imagens de Zayn horrorizado com a pergunta e saindo do apartamento com as malas feitas. Por mais absurdo que aquilo soasse, Liam apenas não conseguia se livrar dessas malditas impressões.

\- _Você nem me escutando tá. Você ouviu o que eu disse ou tava pensando merda? Não responde!_ \- Acompanhou o amigo, rindo baixo da própria idiotice. - _Liam, Liam, Liam... O que eu faço com você? Olha só, o Harry tá chegando com as crianças, depois eu te ligo, ok? E vê se para de pensar demais._

Liam jogou o celular na poltrona ao lado, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Pegou uma pequena sacola de papelão que havia sido colocada ali perto horas antes, tirando de dentro dela uma pequena caixinha. Sabia que o peso real daquilo não passava de gramas, porém sentia os braços fracos, como se carregasse o objeto mais pesado do mundo. Puro nervosismo, sabia bem. As alianças pretas com fios prateados que estavam guardadas ali, aceleravam os batimentos de Liam e sugavam todo o oxigênio do ambiente. Deixou a caixinha, igualmente preta, aberta em cima da mesa de centro da sala e encarou o símbolo de todo o seu amor por Zayn por alguns minutos. O dia seria longo, e o próximo, mais ainda.

 

♥

 

Liam já estava deitado no sofá há algum tempo quando o namorado se juntou a ele. Zayn se aproximou sorrindo, tirando as almofadas dos braços de Liam e o empurrando para que pudesse se aninhar no peito do mais novo, que suspirou contente ao enroscar as pernas com as de Zayn, procurando formas de contato corporal que ainda não havia conseguido dominar.

\- Achei que fosse cozinhar hoje, mas pelo jeito a preguiça te dominou - Zayn comentou curioso, beijando rapidamente o braço de Liam em que apoiava a cabeça. - A gente vai pedir comida indiana?

\- Como se você fosse querer qualquer outra coisa. - Riu baixo, apertando o corpo do namorado contra si e fechando os olhos. Pôde ouvir Zayn suspirando contente com a escolha do cardápio, já que era sagrado pedir  _Samosas, Pakodas_ e  _Malai Koftas_  toda quinta-feira. ‒ Por que você não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu peço tudo?

Zayn riu baixo, mexendo nos dedos de Liam que estavam repousados em seu peitoral. Murmurou algo que o mais novo não compreendeu e levantou preguiçosamente do sofá, fazendo com que Liam - infantil como só ele sabia ser - fizesse um bico em resposta.

\- O quê? Foi você quem me disse pra ir tomar banho, Li. - Levantou as mãos como forma de alegar sua inocência, seja qual fosse o crime que ele tivesse cometido. Abaixou-se para depositar um beijo rápido da testa do namorado, assim que ouviu Liam dizer que não tinha dito nada sobre ser exatamente naquele momento, e saiu pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro.

O barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada logo foi ouvido e, não muito tempo depois, a água batendo contra a porcelana da banheira também. Agora Liam poderia surtar o quanto quisesse já que, só de ver o namorado por alguns minutos, sentia que tinha uma placa de neon na parede atrás do sofá com os dizeres "Zayn! Dá só uma olhada ali!" que apontava a direção da sacola escondida.

Payne estava largado no sofá, respirando fundo incontáveis vezes e repetindo mentalmente o quanto era idiota por estar nervoso, afinal, era só o Zayn. Mas seu cérebro fez questão de ressaltar que, presta atenção, era o  _Zayn_.

Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos, bufando frustrado com a própria condição mental e emocional. Sem ao menos sair do lugar, estendeu a mão e pegou o celular em cima da mesa de centro da sala, discando o número conhecido do restaurante indiano favorito de Zayn. Fez o pedido de sempre, porém, desta vez, extra apimentado para agradar o namorado, que sempre abria mão do tempero extra que torturava o paladar sensível de Liam.

 

♥

 

O jantar havia sido entregue há pouco, e Liam ainda estava organizando tudo na mesa para que pudessem desfrutar da comida indiana sem serem interrompidos, quando Zayn apareceu por ali vestindo apenas sua calça moletom cinza que usava para dormir.

\- Amo tanto esse cheiro - o mais velho disse ao abraçar Liam por trás, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do namorado. - Da comida e o seu.

Ambos riram, e o mais alto tratou de se desvencilhar do outro antes que a comida fosse ignorada como já havia acontecido tantas vezes antes. Zayn, como sempre, se sentou à ponta da mesa, e Liam logo ao seu lado direito. Serviram-se de todas as opções disponíveis e era possível ver a antecipação nos olhos de Zayn, a empolgação de comer algo tão rotineiro para eles, mas tão especial.

Liam sorria enquanto observava a alegria de Zayn ao contemplar e agradecer em murmúrios toda a fartura que tinham ali. Eram em momentos como esse que, a facilidade com que se encaixavam, surpreendiam Liam e o fazia parar para analisar tudo o que os levaram àquele momento específico. Eram em momentos como esse que os pensamentos negativos não tinham espaço, não cabiam, não se adequavam e não existiam. Eram em momentos como esse que Liam não duvidava, por nem um segundo, de que sempre foi aquilo que ele queria para si, e que nada poderia fazê-lo duvidar. Não quando tinha o namorado sentado à mesa, agradecendo por uma refeição e com um sorriso honesto nos lábios ao decidir o que comeria primeiro.

A atmosfera em volta de Zayn era tão magnética que, por alguns segundos, Liam se esqueceu de que seu estômago implorava por alívio. Encarou o prato, decidindo-se por comer primeiro uma  _samosa_  que, definitivamente, tinha piscado em sua direção. Rezando para que o extra apimentado não fosse tão extra assim, Liam deu sua primeira mordida, sendo surpreendido por um som de surpresa saindo dos lábios de Zayn. Soube instantaneamente que o outro tinha percebido o tempero a mais, pois sentiu os braços do namorado ao redor de seu pescoço e todos os beijos distribuídos por suas bochechas, nariz, queixo, testa e, por fim, lábios.

\- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado - sussurrava o mais velho enquanto esfregava levemente o nariz pelo pescoço de Liam. Encarou as bochechas um tanto coradas do outro, do jeito que mais gostava de ver o namorado, envergonhado, mas totalmente entregue aos toques e carinho. - Eu já te disse que você é a melhor pessoa do mundo?

Só porque tenho você ao meu lado, pensou Liam, contente em apenas ter pensado já que, se tivesse dito aquilo em voz alta, Zayn não o perdoaria nunca e passaria horas rindo e deixando claro o quanto aquilo era brega. Provavelmente contaria a Louis na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, o que, definitivamente, seria o fim da vida como ela era. Payne sabia o quão brega aquilo soava, mas não podia deixar de anotar no cantinho de sua mente que aquela era uma verdade incontestável. Ele sempre era melhor quando tinha Zayn ao seu lado, isso era indiscutível. Era ele quem dava sentido às ideias de Liam, era ele quem o ajudava com os fluxogramas complicados dos projetos da empresa, era ele quem organizava o guarda-roupa de acordo com as cores e estação em que as roupas poderiam ser usadas. Mas, mais do que isso, era ele quem organizava cada canto de sua alma, com um sorriso, uma história boba, uma piada sem graça, com as maratonas de filmes de super-heróis, com um abraço apertado antes de ir trabalhar, com o simples ato de escolher existir em sua vida.

Ainda no meio do jantar, Zayn começou a contar sobre seu dia de forma empolgada, afinal, não era todo dia que recebia um e-mail de seu chefe dizendo que o estúdio estava interessado em torná-lo responsável pela direção de arte de um novo projeto.

De todos os assuntos que poderiam ser explorados naquele momento, este era o que Liam mais gostava de ouvir. Muito disso se dava ao fato de que ele também era um entusiasta de quadrinhos, e tinha acesso aos lançamentos ainda na fase de ajustes e últimos retoques, porém nada se comparava à paixão com que Zayn se manifestava sobre sua profissão. O brilho no olhar e o sorriso constante, talvez até o franzir do cenho quando seu foco era explanar algo que Liam não entendia na primeira vez - ou segunda - que ele falava. Era muito fácil se apaixonar pelo mundo em que Zayn vivia, e por isso não ficou surpreso quando, conversando com Harry alguns anos atrás, percebeu que já não havia dúvidas sobre seu mundo ter se fundido ao do outro.

 

‒

 

_\- Liam, você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe? - Harry perguntou baixo, inclinando-se na direção do amigo._

_\- Isso o quê?_

_\- O que você acabou de me dizer! - Suspirou e curvou os ombros derrotado. - Depois o lerdo sou eu. Enfim, Liam, toda essa conversa de "Haz, é incrível, eu encontro alguma coisa e não sei se fico mais empolgado porque eu gosto, ou se é porque eu tenho certeza de que o Zayn vai gostar também" - Harry imitou Liam com uma voz fina, recebendo um empurrão leve em forma de protesto._

_\- Tá, mas o que isso significa? Você não me disse o que significa. - Sacudiu o mais alto pelos ombros, impaciente e hiperativo._

_\- Vocês são uma extensão do outro, Liam. Almas gêmeas e toda aquela conversa sobre fundir suas vidas. - O cenho franzindo, aparentemente, fazia com que Harry parecesse ainda mais concentrado._

_\- A gente já conversou sobre isso, Haz. Não acho que exist‒_

_\- Existe. Vocês são prova disso. O universo, Liam, tem coisas que você nem imagina e vocês, vocês mais do que ninguém, são prova viva de que nem tudo é duvidável - disse com uma mão nos ombros de Liam e um sorriso honesto, como quem tem toda a certeza do que diz._

 

‒

 

Mesmo nunca tendo assumido que passou mais tempo pensando sobre aquela conversa do que deveria, Liam sabia que, de certa forma, Harry estava certo. Talvez não sobre almas gêmeas e o papo sobre o universo, mas sobre a conexão entre ele e Zayn. Sobre como seus mundos deixaram a individualidade para existir como um todo, sobre como se tornaram duas partes de um inteiro.

\- Eu tava pensando hoje mais cedo - Malik começou, tomando um gole de seu vinho. - A gente podia dar uma olhada nos abrigos de animais esse final de semana, ver se a gente gosta de algum cachorrinho.

\- Amor - Liam deu um sorriso pequeno -, você sabe que isso é uma das coisas que eu mais quero no mundo todo, mas eles não permitem animais aqui no prédio, lembra? - continuou em um tom baixo, um tanto triste por esse fato.

\- Eu sei. - Sorriu, estendendo as mãos para segurar a de Liam. - Mas eu posso ou não ter recebido aquela promoção do estúdio que eu tinha comentado com você um tempo atrás, e eu posso ou não ter conversado na imobiliária sobre usar o valor como entrada naquela casa que a gente tinha gostado tanto.

Liam ficou em silêncio, os olhos provavelmente mais abertos que o normal. O coração um tanto acelerado, a boca seca.

\- Aquela casa que tinha o quintal enorme e você brincou sobre como nossos cinco filhos poderiam correr o quanto quisessem e ainda sobraria espaço pra mais oito cachorros, sabe? - Apertou a mão do namorado, um pouco incerto sobre a reação do mais novo, ou a falta dela.

\- Casa comigo?

\- Besta, eu tô falando sério aqui. - Riu, dando um tapinha na mão que segurava. Assistiu enquanto Liam desvencilhou a mão das dele, levantando menos de um segundo depois e andando até o sofá. Zayn já não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. Seja qual fosse a reação do namorado, essa era a única que ele não tinha imaginado.

Liam, com a mente trabalhando a mil por hora, tinha o coração na boca e as mãos tremendo quando buscou a sacola que havia escondido algumas horas antes, a mesma que ele não planejava mexer até o dia seguinte. Não era para ser dessa forma, ele tinha certeza. Era para ser planejado. Teriam um motorista para os levar até o restaurante italiano que ficava a uns quinze minutos dali. Depois, Liam enrolaria Zayn por uns instantes, até ter certeza de que era o momento certo, fosse ele embaixo de uma árvore no parque ou na frente da London Eye, o mais clichê que ele conseguisse. Pelo menos Zayn sempre ficava emocionado nos pedidos de casamentos que viam nos filmes.

Ainda com as mãos tremendo, segurou a caixinha preta como se sua vida dependesse dela, o que fazia completo sentido se levasse em conta seu conteúdo e o que aquilo significava para ele. Abaixado próximo ao sofá, sentindo os olhos de Zayn queimando em suas costas e ouvindo o som de sua própria respiração descompassada, tentou se acalmar. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Fechou os olhos e levantou.

\- Eu não imaginava que seria dessa forma. Por Deus, Zayn, eu estou num estado de nervos tem um tempo, tudo por conta desse momento. - Se virou, apertando a caixinha contra o peito. Abriu os olhos, encarando o mais baixo que o olhava curioso e mordia o lábio em incerteza. - Eu liguei pro Lou hoje pedindo ajuda, e se isso não grita desespero, eu não sei o que faria esse serviço tão bem.

Andou até Zayn, agachando na frente da cadeira. Aproveitou que os olhos dele não se moviam dos seus, e repousou a caixinha no chão. Após alguns instantes sorrindo e encarando Malik, acariciou seu rosto com a mão ainda trêmula, e umedeceu os lábios antes de sorrir incerto.

\- Eu também tô falando sério. Não poderia falar mais sério. - Abaixou os olhos por um momento, apenas para ter certeza de que a caixinha continuava ali. Pegou-a e abriu na altura de seus olhos. - Zayn, eu queria saber me expressar como você, mas eu sou horrível nisso, você sabe. - Ambos riram baixo, e Liam pôde notar os lábios do outro tremendo, os olhos um tanto marejados e contidos. - Mas eu falo sério quando digo que não sei o que seria de mim sem você, já tem muito tempo que eu não sei onde eu termino e você começa. Sei que a única forma de existir completamente e sem problemas é tendo você ao meu lado. É assustador o quanto meu mundo é mais uma lua orbitando à sua volta do que um planeta, mas é um assustador bom, se é que isso faz algum sentido.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e pôde sentir as mãos geladas de Zayn em suas bochechas. Ele não ia chorar, prometeu aos céus. Abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Zayn ainda mais perto do seu, e quando menos percebeu, ele havia falhado e encontrou tempo para dar graças a Deus por não ter o Louis naquele momento. Ele nunca deixaria morrer o fato de que Liam havia chorado enquanto pedia Zayn em casamento.

\- A verdade é que a única coisa que eu tô tentando te dizer, quer dizer, perguntar... Não, dizer também, só que perguntar depois. - Riu, enxugando as lágrimas que insistiram em cair, e encostou a testa na de Zayn. - Bom, eu tô tentando te dizer que meu amor é infinito, e eu não me vejo entregando esse amor a mais ninguém, então... Casa comigo?

\- Li, eu... - Zayn não terminou de falar, se jogou por cima de Liam, num misto de euforia e nervosismo, fazendo com que caíssem no chão. Justo ele, que sempre teve orgulho de saber se expressar de forma eloquente em todos os momentos, estava sem saber o que falar. Nada parecia o suficiente e, ao mesmo tempo, queria dizer tudo.

As testas, mais uma vez, coladas e as respirações descompassadas. Tudo se encaixava. Liam sorriu, aquilo não poderia ser um mau sinal. Teve certeza disso quando Zayn apenas assentiu, encostando os lábios nos dele e sussurrando algo como "Eu nunca aceitaria se não fosse você".

 

♥

 

Liam nunca precisou se desgastar mentalmente quando o assunto era Zayn. Tudo que os envolvia havia acontecido de forma natural, quase como se tivesse alguém os conduzindo a cada passo e movimento. Desde a amizade instantânea nos primeiros minutos - que deveriam ser os mais estranhos - quando foram apresentados por Niall, até ter a honra de torná-lo seu marido. Mais do que isso, seu.

**Author's Note:**

> Agora é o momento que vocês jogam todas as pedras em mim, visto que eu sou a rainha da breguice açucarada. Acho que perceberam também que eu sou apaixonada por universo, galáxias, destino, almas gêmeas, luas que completam seus planetas e todo esse lado mágico do romance e da nossa existência.
> 
>  
> 
> Agora se, por algum motivo louco, você resolveu ler isso daqui e ainda acabou gostando... muito obrigada! Deixa um comentário pra me dizer o que achou, mesmo que tenha achado uma grande bosta. (Obs: eu achei, hihi)
> 
> Você pode me encontrar no tumblr: [whatmakesyouziam](http://whatmakesyouziam.tumblr.com).


End file.
